


A Visit to the Library

by Fangirls4eva



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, hey guys, new fanfic, rowaelin fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirls4eva/pseuds/Fangirls4eva
Summary: A library AU with Rowan and Aelin meeting in a library. Start out haters, end up daters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my newest fanfic! I hope you guys like it! There is some fluff!

Chapter 1

 

Aelin POV

Aelin was helping her last customer of the day find their book. Her whole day had been filled with customers grumbling and muttering. She was tired, and she just wanted to collapse on her couch at home, with some chocolate bars. She was flipping the sign so it said that the library was closed, when a someone burst through the doors. 

“Excuse you,” she said, narrowing her eyes, “but the library is closed.”

He didn’t respond, instead choosing to go to the history section. 

“Hello? I was talking to you!” she said, enraged, yet quiet. This was a library after all.

“You were? Well, what were you saying?” he asked calmly.

“I was saying,” she putting her temper on a leash, “that the library is closed.” 

“Really? I don’t see the ‘closed’ sign,” he said coolly.

“That’s because I was just flipping it,” she glowered, losing her temper. 

“Well you didn’t flip it, and it doesn’t matter if you flip the sign, you can’t kick me out,” he replied, eyes still on the book. He read for a minute and then looked up and raised his eyebrow. 

Aelin opened her mouth to retort but stilled as the realization hit her that he was buying himself time. She looked right into his eyes, and she saw him allow a hint of a smirk to show when he knew the realization hit her. 

“Fine, you win..for now. You have ten minutes to read that book or check it out,” Aelin huffed. 

“I’ll check it out,” was his only reply.

She huffed again and walked towards the side of her library towards the counter. She went behind the counter after unlocking the keyhole with one of her many keys. After a few keys, she loosed a string of curse words, loud, but not enough for Rowan to hear. As she unlocked the drawer of her scanner, he placed the book on her counter. She looked down for a minute at the keyhole, and when she finally got it open, she looked up to see a book but no guy. Aelin groaned. She was hating him more and more by the minute. 

She looked around the shop and finally spotted Rowan back in the history section. 

“Come on! Your ten minutes is up so if you want, check it out right now,” she growled.

“Actually, you’re quite mistaken. I have about four minutes left,” said Rowan. 

“Fine, just hurry up,” she growled. 

“Patience,” he calmly replied.

Aelin was beyond irritated but this was a library, one where people couldn’t talk loud. She waited for a few minutes, but then started tapping her foot. She tapped louder and faster, and lost in her thoughts, she didn’t notice the guy walk up to her and place the books on the counter. When he cleared his throat, Aelin was thrown out of her thoughts. She blinked once, then remembered that he was checking a book out. She held her hand out and asked for his card.

“Card,” she said quietly. 

He handed over his card without a word, not seeming to notice her sudden silence, but that was fine by Aelin. She didn’t want or need anyone’s pity. She scanned the card, then scanned the books. He took the books and settled them under his arms. 

“Have a good day, Rowan.” she said quietly, but not weakly as she watched his retreating form. If he was surprised by how she knew his name, he didn’t show it. 

\- - - - - - -

Rowan POV

Rowan couldn't say he wasn't shocked by the woman's sudden change in behavior. But he knew that it was none of his business. I wasn't like he cared anyway. Okay, maybe the woman intrigued him a little bit. But it was none of his concern. Besides, he got the books he needed. That was all that mattered.

Rowan was a history professor at Doranelle University. A boring place if you asked him. And he needed some books so he could teach a certain part of Doranelle’s history. This lesson was about the Great War of 1972. 

He looked up. His apartment was two blocks away and he shared it with his roommate, Lorcan. He sighed as he walked up the stairs. It was the same old boring routine everyday. He grabbed his keys and unlocked the door. He pushed it open, walked in, and collapsed on the couch. 

He opened the book and started reading. After a few minutes he realized that he couldn't pay attention to the book. His thoughts kept drifting back to the woman at the library. They her turquoise and gold-ringed eyes sparked with irritation. And way her hair cas- stop. He shook his head. There was not use in dwelling on that encounter. But he knew that he would be visiting that library much more often.

\----------

“Get up!”

Rowan groaned. “Shut up Lorcan!

“Without me you would have been late to work!”

“Don't care!”

He promptly got up. What Lorcan said was true, not like he'd ever admit it. He sighed. Work again. He really hated his schedule. He used to like everything orderly. Now everything was too orderly. He frowned. It was not like he could do anything about it.

\--------

Rowan didn't know the difference between tired and exhausted anymore. They seemed the same. His students were somehow more disruptive than usual. It took him half the class for first period to calm them down. They all got detention. How anyone could be that energetic in the morning, he didn't know.

There was also the mystery woman from the library. She was sneaking into his thoughts everytime he had nothing to think about. Or when thinking about something else was less appealing. He did have a book he needed… And he'd probably need to get it from the library… He sighed. When had he stooped so low that he made excuses to himself?

Rowan sighed. She might not even be there. But he had already made up his mind. And he had to get that book from the library anyways… He growled in frustration as he got up to leave to the library.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I’m so sorry for the late posting, but here it is!

Aelin’s POV

Aelin sighed as she walked to The Faliq Bakery, where Nesryn worked. She was so, so annoyed. 

Rowan...Gods-damned Rowan. He infuriated her so much. She just wanted to punch the bookshelf, but she had managed to hold herself back. The books didn’t deserve that kind of anger. No, but Rowan did. She shook her head to clear any thoughts of him, and entered into the bakery. Most people that visited the library invoked her wrath. To add another one to her list would not surprise anyone. She rang the bell, and watched in surprise as Elide came up, notebook in hand to take her orders. 

After Elide opened her notebook, she looked up to see an open-mouthed Aelin. Her eyes widened in surprise, and then she smiled sheepishly. 

“So, this is where you go off to on the days you’re free?” Aelin asked, raising her eyebrow.

“Yeah,” said Elide, smiling softly.

“So that explains Neseryn’s ‘other work’.” Aelin said with a half-smile.

Elide sat down. “I have an hour off, for lunch break because you are the last customer of my shift.”

“Okay?”

“So tell me why you barged in here looking like you ran into Chaol.” said Elide, smirking.

“Fine,” Aelin huffed, “but first sit down.”

Elide sat down and waited eagerly for her to spill.

Aelin huffed again but told her about what had happened yesterday night. She described it, adding her own mean comments about Rowan all the while. 

After she finished she sat back. “Now, can I order my lunch so I don’t have to face people on an empty stomach?”

“Are they that bad?” Elide giggled. 

“They are like angry squirrels. They are so pesky, and they keep blaming me and getting mad at me!” Aelin said, eyes wide, “Like how is it my fault if they can’t find the book they are looking for because they forgot to put the book on hold and someone else checked it out?”

Elide giggled even more, this time unable to control it.

“Are you laughing at me?” Aelin wagged her finger playfully in front of Elide’s face, “How rude!”

“So do you know this mysterious stranger? Have you seen him before? Is he cute? Do you like him? Does he like you? Have you met him before?

“No, that’s why he is a stranger, no, I don’t know or particularly care, definitely not, obviously not, and never.”

“Ooooooh! Aelin got a boyfriend!” Elide sang.

“Elide, no. Just no. I complain about pretty much everyone to you, and every time it’s a guy you think I have a crush on him.” Aelin said, irritated. 

Just then the door opened, and Lys stepped in, mid-yawn, and stared.

“You gonna come over, or you gonna just stand there like an idiot?” Aelin asked.

“The first.” Lysandra said, “So what happened at the library yesterday?”

“Do you really want to know?” Aelin asked.

“Not really,” Lys said, “because I was observing from outside, and I saw the whole thing unfold.”

Aelin groaned and covered her face. “Can this day get any worse?”

“Possibly. Anyway, since I didn’t hear a word, I need all the juicy details! So spill!” Lys said, eyes wide.

“Fine, but one last time.” Aelin said, before narrating the whole story to her. From time to time, Elide jumped in if she forgot a part of it, and Lys jumped in with her own comments and questions. 

After a while, Aelin had to go back to the library on an empty stomach, claiming that the next time this happened she would buy something first. So she did, in fact, have to face the rest of the angry squirrels, sorry people, on an empty stomach. 

To help poor Aelin, Lys offered to help her run the library, but Aelin suspected it was just so Lys could see Rowan, and their evening meeting if he came again. She scowled. The last time they were this obsessed with I guy she complained about led to the Chaol fiasco. 

With a sigh, Aelin and Lys helped people and waited to see if the silver-haired man would arrive.

Rowan’s POV

Rowan told himself he wasn’t going to the library to see if she was there again. Something about her just called to him, but that wasn’t the reason on why he was there. He was there because he needed a new book for his students to read about the Valg War. And then the more recent, Valg War 2. Or at least that’s what he told himself. But his heart was screaming otherwise. He decided to tell it to shut up.

When he got there, there were two woman at the counter. The same blonde girl from yesterday, and a new dark haired one. He hated himself for thinking that the blonde one was prettier. She was beautiful, really. And he now hated himself even more.

Rowan headed toward the history section to look for Valg War books. The V-section was all the way at the back, so he had a lot of bookshelves to pass to get where he needed to be. While he was doing just that, he slammed into someone.

“How?” Rowan said, at the same time she said, “What the f-” Well you know the rest.

Rowan straightened up. “Well, hello, Miss…” He realized he didn’t know her name.

“Galathynius,” she snapped.

“How do you even pronounce that?!” Rowan gawked at her. He wondered how much trouble nine year old her had spelling that.

She glared at him. “Just call me Aelin.”

He glared right back. “Well, Aelin, which is still I pretty complicated name by the way, were your parents trying to kill any poor soul that crossed your path? Honestly how do even spell that? Also, what I wanted to say was, watch where you’re going.”

She nostrils flared. “My parents were amazing people, and unlike yours, decided to give me a unique name so unlike you, I don’t really share a name with anyone. As for how to spell it, it’s A-E-L-I-N. Quite simple actually, if you know how to spell of course. What’s your last name anyway? White? Smith?”

Rowan bristled. “My last name is Whitethorn, for your information. Exactly how many do you 

 

She stiffened. “ So you’re name is tree tree. How nice. Middle?”

“What’s next, phone numbers?”

Rowan and the girl, Aelin, turned around to see the dark haired woman smirking at them. “I don’t know if you guys are trying to flirt or fight. Either way, both are unsuccessful. And Aelin, our shift is over. We have to go.”

And as Aelin headed away, he could swear her cheeks were red. And his weren’t. Obviously. Why would the be? Suddenly his phone rang. The girls had disappeared when he answered the call. And dropped the phone when he heard the words.

————-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I am once again, sorry for the late posting!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked my new fanfic! If you liked this check out some of my other work, and please leave kudos or comments! Thanks!


End file.
